The Wingman
by silent rider7
Summary: Hermione wants Ron to meet her parents before they pursue their relationship any further. But Ron needs a wingman to make him look better in front of her parents. What happens when Hermione's father likes the wingman more than Ron? H/Hr pairing
1. The Decision

**Hiya ya'll! This is my new story so here is the full summary… Hermione wants Ron (her boyfriend) to meet her parents before they go any further into their relationship, but Ron doesn't want to. Hermione suggests he brings along a wingman. What happens when Hermione's father likes The Wingman better than Ron? H/Hr pairing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter… Or else would I really be doing fanfiction?**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Everyone has a special place in their heart for someone, for a certain Harry Potter he had his heart reserved for a _very_ special someone. This person was beautiful, smart, kind, brave, and unfortunately not his. She was with his best friend, Ron Weasley. Hermione Granger a muggleborn, the brightest witch of her age, and his other best friend. During the war Hermione and Ron hooked up and Harry and Ginny got together, but Harry never loved Ginny. He would have the best times with Hermione, both of them were interested in the same things and they both got each other more than anyone else. The thing is though… At this time Hermione was daft. Even after Harry's subtle hints of reasons why she should break up with him, Hermione would never catch on…

"Please Ron!" Hermione pleaded practically screaming.

"NO! I already told you that I'm not ready to meet your parents!" Ron screamed back.

The two were arguing because Hermione thought by this time point in their relationship Ron should actually meet her parents, but he kept arguing back saying that he met them when he was twelve. Being the logical one she is, Hermione kept telling him that it doesn't count.

The couple was sitting in a park with the birds chirping and the sun shining, but it seemed whenever Ron and Hermione got into an argument, all the beautiful things around them would run away avoiding their madness.

"When are you going to be freaking ready?" Hermione asked standing maliciously over a cowering Ron.

Ron softened his eyes. "I've never met a girl's parents before. I'm just really nervous."

Hermione also softened her expression and sat back down on the park bench. "I'm sorry Ron. I didn't realize that you'd be nervous." Ron pushed a stray strand of hair out of her face, and she continued. "If you really are having problems with this, then ask someone to help you out. Perhaps Harry, he and my father are friends."

Ron stopped all motions and furrowed his eyebrows. Hermione noticed his sudden hesitation and stared him in his eyes. Ron started to stutter his words. "Wh-what do-o you m-mean Harry and your father are good friends?"

Shrugging Hermione answered. "You remember, after the war Harry helped me find my parents in Australia. Well Harry and my father really hit it off when they met, officially.

"Well where was I during that time?" Ron asked turning red.

Hermione cocked her eyebrow. "You were in mourning with your family, remember?"

"Oh." Ron murmured.

The two were silent after this. Hermione watched the children play on the play structure thinking of one day taking one of her children here to play. Ron on the other hand was thinking of his lunch the Hermione had yet to buy him. He was also thinking of his jealousy of Harry, lately Hermione has been talking an awful lot of him. But was she talking sense when she said that Harry could help him out with her dad? She's Hermione! Of course she was talking sense.

"Hermione, I think I'm going to talk to Harry about being my wingman."

Instantly Hermione's face broke out in a white smile. "Excellent! I'll drop you off over at Grimmauld Place right now!" She exclaimed enthusiastically jumping up from her seat.

"Right now?" Ron asked confused.

"Yes! Now hurry!" Hermione pulled Ron's arm sliding him off the bench and dragging him after her towards the Apparition point.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"Kreacher do you mind fetching me my death eater report?" Harry asked his house elf that afternoon. Harry was rushing around trying to get all his papers in order since he was called to the Auror office on an emergency call.

"Would master like me to get his cloak?" Kreacher asked as he handed Harry his papers.

Before the wizard could answer the elf, the doorbell rang. "Yeah go get my cloak, I'll go answer the door." Kreacher nodded at his master's request and left the room while Harry headed towards the door.

Standing outside in the cool spring air stood Hermione and Ron. It wasn't that Harry wasn't glad to see them; it was just that he had to leave to get to the ministry soon. "Hey guys." He greeted flatly. "I'm sorry but I can't talk right now. I got a call from the Aurors and they need me A.S.A.P. Can whatever you need to talk to me about wait a couple of hours?" he questioned folding his arms. Seeing Hermione on the arm of Ron wasn't a pleasant picture for Harry to be looking at right now.

Hermione's face was expressionless as she stared up at Harry, but Ron's looked nervous. "Sorry mate, but this can't wait. May we come in?" Ron asked taking a step forward towards the inside of the house.

Harry groaned but pulled them inside anyway. "Fine guys but make this fast, got it?" His two friends nodded, so Harry led them into the living room. Kreacher must have suspected there was company over because he came into the room with a tray of tea. "Thank you Kreacher." Harry mumbled taking the tray away and then dismissing the elf.

"He's gotten a lot better since the war, hasn't he?" Hermione asked creating small talk.

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, he's less of a butthead and actually pretty helpful around here." Hermione smiled at Harry. Harry stared back happily. "You know Kreacher has been asking about you." Harry said after their moment, raising his eyebrows. "He hasn't seen you since last year, and personally you have always been his favorite person. You know, after he got over you being muggle born and all that prejudice stuff."

Hermione smiled again and answered. "I've missed him to. It's been a while since I've been around house elves. We don't get to see them often over at the bookstore in Diagon Alley." She added with a slight chuckle.

Harry laughed with her back as they enjoyed their small moment of their inside joke. Ron, sitting there awkwardly decided it was high time to remind Harry that he was still there. "Ahem." He coughed catching his friend's attention. Once their eyes were curiously set upon him he spoke. "Harry, Hermione wants me to meet her parents, but I haven't met a girl's parents before so we were thinking that since you are close with her dad that you would help me out and become my wingman for the evening." Hermione nodded quickly and stared at Harry with hopeful eyes.

It broke Harry's heart to hear this and to see Hermione's eyes, but as the saying goes 'If you love someone set them free, if they come back their yours, if they don't, they were never yours to begin with.' Harry finally choked out, "Sure. I'll do it. When's this um, dinner thing?" he asked spitting his words out.

"Tonight. Can you make it?" Hermione wondered softly.

Harry reluctantly nodded. "Of course anything to help you guys out. I'll be there around six o' clock sound good?"

"Yes! Thank you Harry so much! You probably just saved us!" Hermione exclaimed lunging towards Harry giving him a tight hug.

Feeling her soft skin and smelling her beautiful scent made Harry start to drift off to his happy place that is until Ron pulled Hermione away. "Well thanks Harry, see you tonight." Ron said. Harry could have sworn he was scowling as he said this though. But of course, Hermione missed this small detail as she waved goodbye and she and Ron left the house.

"What have I done?" Harry wondered out loud still staring at the door that his friends just left from.

Kreacher came up behind him holding his worn out cloak. "Master better get to his office before he gets in trouble with Shacklebolt. I'll prepare your things for this evening." He said knowingly. Kreacher was always one step ahead of everyone else it bugged Harry at times but at this moment he didn't care much. So he silently thanked the elf and glided out the door.

"Mr. Potter do you have your report for me today?" Shacklebolt asked Harry once Harry had entered his office.

"Yes, it's right here. Now what was that emergency call about?" Harry wondered standing still with his hands behind his back.

Shacklebolt looked up curiously at him over his glasses. "Emergency call? I did not send you one. What is the meaning of this?" Shacklebolt boomed furiously.

"Relax sir!" Harry said trying to calm down the big man. "It was probably just a office joke sent in by Draco Malfoy or something. Still can't stand that man." Harry added under his breath.

But Shacklebolt heard what he said. "Now Potter, Malfoy was indeed a death eater but he's under the ministries custody. He won't be doing anything bad for a _long_ time. Just trust us that we can handle him, alright?" Shacklebolt said seriously.

Harry groaned. "Yes sir."

"Now onto other matters, I feel as you have done an excellent job here so I'm going to reward you with the rest off the week off. I will fill your job while your away, so go home and enjoy yourself, go meet someone. I've noticed you've been acting depressed lately so I don't want this impacting your work, fix your problems and hopefully by the end of the week you'll be well rested and happier. Now you are dismissed." Shacklebolt said. Then he waved his wand and the door flew open.

Harry sighed, of all the days he could have gotten a day off it had to be today. Secretly Harry wanted an excuse not to make it to the dinner tonight, but now he was forced to go. Harry glumly left his boss's office and slowly left the ministry.

Tonight was going to be hard, especially if Harry was trying to make Ron look good. Hopefully Hermione's parents would see through Ron's perfect boyfriend act and not approve of him. Well, a dude could always hope right?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**That's it for chapter one. Review this story and tell me if you guys like it so far and want to hear more. Compliments are appreciated ;) Thanks! –SR7**


	2. Meet the Parents

**Wow… You guys seriously rock! Thanks for all the reviews you guys sent, also for all of the favorites and alerts you did. They put a smile on my face :)**

**Disclaimer: I never have owned and never will own Harry Potter; it belongs to the brilliant J.K. Rowling.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Harry stood in his room in front of Sirius' old cracked mirror with Kreacher tailoring his suit that he chosen to wear to the Granger's home. He stared at his reflection dreading what he had to do in a few minutes. The last time he talked to Mr. Granger was last week; he needed help fixing his shingles on his roof and had called Harry to help him. Would things be different now that Ron was going to be there? If the Granger's did approve of Ron, would Mr. Granger call him to help him out any more? Or would he ask Ron? Harry was getting furious just thinking about this. He must have moved his leg without knowing it cause next thing he knows Kreacher poked him with his needle.

"Ow." Harry moaned looking down at the elf.

Kreacher looked up Harry. "Master needs to stop worrying about tonight. The Granger's already like you, things won't be different if the Granger's do approve of Ron." Harry gave the elf a peculiar look and the elf groaned. "Fine Master, it will be a little different, but don't let it beat you down. I'll be the one cleaning after you if it does." Kreacher mumbled as he stumbled out the bedroom door.

Harry rolled his eyes at Kreacher, the bloody elf seemed as though he could read Harry's thoughts. Stealing once last look at himself in the mirror, Harry grabbed his cloak and strode out the door where he Apparated away.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"Hermione stay still! I need to zip you up!" Mrs. Granger demanded. The two women were in Hermione's old room trying to get Hermione dressed, but Hermione was to busy being worried and nervous to stay still.

"Do you think dad is going to be hard on Ron? Ron is really nervous about tonight. I don't want him to drive Ron away because he might not meet all of your expectations. Do you think Harry will do a good job? Dad already likes him, but you can never be too careful that Harry will do a good job on preparing Ron. Am I sweating?" Hermione asked quickly as she started to hyperventilate.

"Baby!" Mrs. Granger shouted holding Hermione's shoulders firmly. "Stop worrying about tonight. I'm sure Ron will be lovely and I'm positive Harry will do a magnificent job, he always does."

"But what if-"

"Hermione! Stop worrying and let me zip your dress up."

Hermione finally took a deep breath and nodded turning around so her mother could get to the zipper.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Harry appeared at the Burrow. Ron was waiting outside in a grey tux with a tie that had broomsticks flying around it. "Oi Harry! What took you so long? Mum kept bugging me about my hair, I just escaped her."

Harry didn't answer him but instead looked at him up and down with a displeased look on his face. "Ron, are you really going to wear that to the dinner? I don't think that's a good idea. Knowing the Granger's they might have relatives coming over to meet you, and they don't know we're wizards, your going to have to change your tie."

"But I can't!" Ron whined. "This is the only tie I own, plus we don't have time to go buy another one."

Harry sighed. "Well then, your going to have to ask Mr. Granger for one of his tie's when we get there then. Let's go before Hermione starts to freak out." Ron groaned as he grabbed onto Harry's arm. Harry secretly smiled to himself as he Apparated Ron to the Granger's.

They appeared outside a cottage home with a clean-cut garden and brand new roof, thanks to Harry. A warm light was escaping out of the windows and smoke was billowing out of the chimney. Harry nudged Ron's shoulder to start walking. Ron nervously looked back at his friend and gulped. Taking one step at a time they made their way over to the door. Ron hesitantly raised his fist and raped on the door loudly. Inside, footsteps were heard rushing about, finally the door creaked open.

Standing there in a black and red sweater vest stood Hermione's father. Even though he was a dentist he had a face like the menacing Caesar. He stared hard and coldly at Ron, who was trembling so hard Harry could feel the terror radiating off of him. Mr. Granger slowly moved his gaze over to Harry and his eyes softened and a smile appeared. "Harry me boy! Excellent to see you again!" he greeted giving Harry a hello hug.

Harry returned the hug and greeted back. "Nice to see you again to, Jack. The roof looks nice now, I think we did a good job."

Jack chuckled. "Yes we did Harry. Juliet very much appreciates your work. Our roof hasn't looked this good in decades."

"Your welcome Jack." Harry replied happily.

Jack smiled at him then twitched his head towards Ron and his smile vanished. "So you're the Weasley bloke that's been dating my daughter."

Ron gulped hard. "Y-yes sir." He squeaked.

Jack's eyes dropped to Ron's tie. "What the hell is that?"

"Wh-what?"

"Your tie. It's moving." Jack said flatly.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry Jack, but Ron doesn't own any other tie's so if it isn't much trouble do you think he can borrow one of yours? Incase your expecting any company that is." Harry waited for Jack to reply, but he could tell by Jack's hostile attitude that it definitely wasn't something he wanted to do. But he looked back up at Ron's face and forced a smile upon it.

"Why don't you come in so we can get you a proper tie."

Ron nodded his head quickly and followed Jack on his heels inside the house. Harry followed shaking his head. Ron followed Jack awkwardly up the wooden staircase, as Hermione came bounding out of the kitchen. Harry's heart stopped as he caught sight of her. She was wearing a dark blue dress with black leggings, black boots, and a tan jacket over it. She looked magnificent and Harry couldn't help but stare at her.

"Harry! You're here." Hermione greeted with a smile as she gave him a tight hug.

"Hey 'Mione. You look great." Harry gasped out. Hermione blushed at his compliment and then her mother came into the foyer.

"Hermione dear, was that the boys? Oh Harry! Wonderful to see you!" Juliet said also giving him a hug. "Now where is your friend Ron?"

"Jack took him up stairs so he could borrow a tie. Ron has yet to learn about muggle customs still." Harry added with a chuckle.

The two Granger women smiled. "Well Harry how bout you help me set the food on the table, alright?" Juliet asked rubbing her hands on her apron.

"Of course Juliet." Harry replied kindly.

Harry gave Hermione one more smile and then he followed her mother into the kitchen. "Would you grab the tray with the turkey on it?" Juliet asked as she picked up the pot of mashed potatoes. Harry nodded and then lifted the tray up bringing it over to the canter of the table.

Looking around briefly at the dining room brought back so many good memories of when he and Hermione showed the Granger's around the house trying to get their memory restored. Also all the times when Jack and Juliet invited him over just to hang out or to help them with chores that they were no longer able to do at their age. Some of those times he was here Hermione didn't even know about since she spends all her free time with Ron now.

"Like the view?" Juliet asked Harry as he stared at a picture of Hermione that was mounted on the wall.

Harry whipped his head around, his eyes growing big like a deer caught in headlights. "Sorry Juliet I was just looking around."

Juliet smiled. "Don't be sorry. I know you care for my daughter, you just have yet to admit it." Harry stared at her confused, and Juliet let out a chuckle. "Harry I'm not blind. I see the way you look at her. With so much care and protection… and love. It makes me happy to see you like that."

"But what about Ron? The whole point of this is for you to get to know him, Hermione's boyfriend." He said feeling his voice shake as he said it.

"Please." She yawed dramatically. "Hermione's letters from Hogwarts were all about you. How you saved her, or how you stood up for her. Everything she said about Ron made me want to kill him. I see how her eyes light up when you enter the room, or when you were in the tent with her, she told me that it felt different when she was alone with you then it was when she was alone with Ron. I don't want to see you give up on her, cause chances are, she isn't going to stay with Ron."

Juliet definitely gave Harry loads to think about. She gave him one last knowing look then left the room. Harry took a deep breath and then Jack entered the room with Ron and Hermione following arm in arm.

Harry thought he might have growled but no one looked at him strangely so he must have not have. Jack looked a little bored as he took his seat at the head of the table. Hermione led Ron to the seat next to her and Juliet took the seat at the other end of the table, so Harry took his seat across from Hermione and next to Jack. When everyone was seated and had their food put on their plates Jack spoke. "Lets pray."

Ron shot his head up from his food. "Wha-?" he questioned with a mouthful of food.

"Pray." Jack answered simply. "We pray before every meal."

Ron started shaking and lowered his head in shame. "I will do the blessing." Juliet said cutting off Jack's death glare towards Ron. Jack nodded then bowed his head and folded his hands. "Dear Lord, thank you for blessing us for this food we are about to receive, and thank you that we get the privilege to have Harry and Ron over for dinner tonight, I thank you Lord. Amen." She finished her prayer and Harry looked slowly up at Ron who looked as though he didn't know what was going on.

"So Weasley." Jack started making his voice loud and clear. "Where do you live?"

Ron shrugged chewing his food. "Ottery St. Catchpole in Devon, England. I live in the Burrow."

"Now why is it named The Burrow?" Juliet asked intrigued.

Again Ron shrugged. "I don't know, it's just something my parents named it."

Jack raised his eyebrows, as he was about to take a bite of his food. "Your parents? Meaning that you still live with your parents?" Ron sheepishly nodded and Jack snorted.

"Dad!" Hermione scolded. "The Burrow happens to be a lovely place to live! Right Harry!" she said turning to him with her big brown eyes.

Knowing that he had to do his job he nodded. "Yeah, the Burrow is a nice place to live. It was always like a second home to me."

"That's very nice Harry." Juliet said smoothly. "Jack, behave!" She scolded also sending him brown daggers.

"What?" Jack asked innocently. "I just think that a twenty year old man should have his own place by now. Harry does, and it's a very nice one I might add. I especially love that little creature that roams around your house. What's his name?"

"Kreacher."

"Oh, right! Aha! Well he's a keeper." Jack gleamed as he reminisced about the time he met Kreacher.

Harry smiled back but it faded as he caught Ron's annoyed glare. "Well Ron plays Quidditch for the Chundley Cannons." Harry piped in. Ron's mouth went back to smiling proudly after he said this.

"Quidditch? Isn't that the game where everybody chases each other with brooms?" Juliet asked showing her muggle ignorance.

"It's a bit more complicated then that." Ron said like it was obvious.

"It's Harry and Ron's favorite sport." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"You play Quidditch Harry? I never knew that! What position do you play?" Jack wondered.

"Um, Seeker. I'm the person who catches a really small golden ball that flies around really fast called a snitch. When I catch the snitch the game ends and I gain 150 points for my team. But I have to catch it before the other teams seeker catches it." Harry explained carefully, and again catching an annoyed eye of Ron.

"Wow! You must have the most important position on the team!" Jack exclaimed proudly.

Hermione then piped in. "Well yes being seeker is very important, but all the positions are. Ron is a keeper, so it's like being the goalie in futeball." Ron looked confused but nodded anyway showing that he understood even though he didn't.

"Hmm." Jack murmured going back to his dinner. After an awkward silence Jack broke it by asking, "Weasley, you like cats?"

"Cats?" Ron asked puzzled.

"Yeah cats." Jack answered simply. Then he whistled a few seconds later Crookshanks hopped into the room and jumped onto Jack's lap. "Cat's are my favorite animals especially Crookshanks."

"Oh cats." Ron said disappointed. "Well I don't dislike them, but I prefer owls."

Jack didn't look too pleased. "What's wrong with cats?" he questioned raising his voice.

"N-nothing I just haven't had the best experience with cats." Ron stuttered getting slightly frightened.

"Jack stop quizzing the poor boy!" Juliet yelled. Jack held Crookshanks close to him while he started talking loudly at Ron who was arguing loudly back. Hermione and Harry sat there getting a headache from all the noise as they stared back and forth at the arguing. Then the doorbell rang shutting everyone up.

"Great the relatives are here." Hermione exclaimed sarcastically

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Well that was chapter two, hope you guys enjoyed it. Chapter three probably won't be up until Saturday because I have school this week. But please review and tell me if you're still loving it :) Thanks! –SR7 **


	3. Meet the Relatives

**You people are amazing! :D Thank you _so_ much for all your reviews, alerts, and favorites. They were great! And I think everybody's favorite part so far was the "cat part". Haha that's awesome thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Nope… Unfortunately, or else the epilogue in Deathly Hallows would be way different.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"Great, the relatives are here." Hermione said sarcastically as all the yelling died down.

Jack sent one last menacing glare at Ron before he got up from his seat and answered the door. "SURPRISE!" a group of four people shouted happily.

Jack smiled warmly back and exclaimed. "Joseph! Kara! Marta! Bob! Great to see you, you came at great timing. The group smiled warmly back, and let Jack lead them into the dining room. Once they arrived and set their eyes upon everybody, they warmly greeted the trio.

"Hello sir, I'm Joseph Granger, Jack's twin brother. If you couldn't tell." The man who looked identical to Jack greeted. Harry shook his hand and said.

"Nice to meet you sir. I'm Harry Potter, Hermione's friend."

"Friend? Ah! I see." Joseph exclaimed patting Harry's shoulder. "You must be the bloke whose been dating my niece. My, she did a fine job now didn't she." Joseph said proudly inspecting Harry up and down. Harry blushed and caught Ron's evil eye.

"Sorry sir, I'm not dating Hermione she's just my friend. Ron, the ginger one over there is the one dating her." Harry said downheartedly pointing at Ron.

Joseph turned around so he could see Ron fully and looked at him for a long time. "Who are you?" he snapped using the same tone as Jack used on him.

Ron stood up so Joseph could see him fully and he stuck out his hand. "Weasley, Ron Weasley. I'm the one dating Hermione. You must be Mr. Granger's twin; it's a pleasure to meet you. You know I have twin brothers, they're bit of troublemakers but they are great like I'm sure you are. I've heard a lot of great things from Hermione about you." Ron said quickly and nervously.

Joseph still hadn't taken Ron's hand. "Pleasure." He mumbled as he walked to the other end of the table by Juliet. Ron slowly put his hand down as Hermione tried to comfort him.

Harry watched them sadly that is until someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around to face a pretty brunette with loose curls, bangs, a straight smile, perfect skin, big dark brown eyes, and a cute purple outfit staring at him. "Hello?" Harry said confused.

The girl smiled. "Hi, I'm Kara. I'm Hermione's cousin, I just over heard you talking to my dad, and him mistaking you as Hermione's boyfriend. I got to say I feel your pain; that must me awful to be called her boyfriend. She hasn't had a decent boyfriend in her life, and I have to say that she didn't do well on this one." Kara said scrunching her nose as she glanced at Ron.

Harry had to agree with Kara on one thing but he did not appreciate her saying that Hermione could never get a decent boyfriend. "Well Hermione's my friend and she's great. Any guy would be lucky to go out with her." Harry said sitting down in his seat and staring at Hermione who was still tending to Ron.

Harry could feel Kara's eyes on him from behind until she sat down besides him. "I see what's going on. This is like one of those silly love triangle things you love Hermione, Weasley loves Hermione, and Hermione doesn't know who she loves."

"Who says I love Hermione like that?" Harry snapped quietly so Hermione couldn't hear.

Kara gave him a 'duh' look and continued. "It's obvious. And I only just met you. It's strange how Hermione hasn't noticed it yet, and they call her the smart one. Uh, Hello! When it comes to guys she's deader then a doornail. I mean Hermione would probably actually be considered pretty cool if she went out with a guy like you. One who's handsome, sweet, strong, and independent." Kara said giving Harry a flirty smile.

Feeling a tad uncomfortable Harry scooted to the end of his chair. "Look, Hermione and I are just friends nothing more." Harry tried to say convincingly.

But Kara didn't buy it as she rolled her eyes. "Look, how bout we find out if she likes you to. I'll pretend to flirt with you and you watch for her reaction. Sound like a plan?"

Harry thought hard about this and finally gave in. "Fine, but no going to far. I just met you."

Kara rolled her eyes again and put some food on her plate. "Boys." She muttered.

"Bob, please just sit down!" Jack pleaded with the old man that came in with Kara and her family. Bob was squinting as he tried to look around.

"Where's my soup?" He yelled as Jack forced him to sit down.

"We don't have any soup!" Jack yelled back looking exhausted.

"No soup?" Bob yelled. "What kind of country is this where I can't get my soup? I didn't come all the way from Vietnam to not get my soup!" Bob was obviously confused.

Kara rolled her eyes. "Grandpa! You haven't been to Vietnam in a long time! And it only took ten minutes to drive here from our house."

Bob looked confused. "What?" he yelled. "Someone get me some soup!"

Juliet let out a frustrated groan and stood up from her seat. "I will get you some soup! What kind do you want?"

Bob seemed to start to mellow out. "Chicken noodle will suffice." He replied.

Juliet gave him a curt nod and then left for the kitchen shaking her hands. "Alright everyone calm down and please take a seat! Nobodies here to start arguing, we're here to get to know the Weasley bloke, now Joseph would you like to start asking questions?" Jack asked patting Joseph's shoulder.

"Actually yes I would Jack, thank you." Joseph answered. Then Joseph whipped his head around to face Ron. "So Weasley, where'd you meet Hermione?"

"Well actually I met her at Hog-" Ron started before he was cut off from Harry.

"The um- Hogs Head. It's a club in Scotland that the professors at our school let us go to every month." Harry said carefully earning a grateful smile from Jack. Ron looked sick as he realized he almost gave away their wizard world.

"Yeah, that's where I met her." He murmured.

Joseph looked perplexed. "The Hogs Head? I've never heard of it before."

"Well yes because it's part of our school it isn't public." Harry answered him expertly.

"Hmm." Joseph said curious, but went back to his dinner.

Kara spoke next. "So Harry." She started donning that flirty tone in her voice. "Do you do any sports?" she asked slowly feeling his bicep. "Because you feel hard, it feels like you've been working out. Do you?" Harry felt his cheeks getting hot, and watched as Kara's eyes flickered back from Hermione to him. Harry slowly turned his head to see Hermione's expression and what he saw surprised him. She looked sad and he could see her doing the death grip on her fork.

_Weird._ He thought. Then he caught Jack's curious and angry look. "Erm Kara." Jack said loudly. "Why don't you help your aunt with Bob's soup."

"But-" Kara started trying to complain.

"Now!" Jack boomed.

Kara rolled her eyes but left the table anyway. "Listen Harry, sorry about her. She's a bit of a flirt and if she sees a good looking man such as her self, she really can't resist." Joseph said apologizing. "And besides, you probably have a girlfriend that you don't want to get jealous now don't you!" He said chuckling.

Harry shook his head. "Actually I don't have a girlfriend. I used to go out with Ron's sister but it really wasn't working out so I broke up with her."

"You don't have a girlfriend?" Joseph shouted a bit shocked. "Well why the hell is Hermione not going out with you then?" Harry and Hermione started to blush a deep red, and Ron started to turn a fiery Weasley red from anger.

"Because their just friends!" Ron shouted.

Everybody stopped what they were doing and stared at the red head. "Ron, we'd appreciate it if you don't yell in this house." Jack said softly. His eyes were dancing with joy from this turn of events.

Ron looked as though he was about to snap again but held it in as he stuffed his face with food. "Harry would you follow me into the living room?" Hermione asked giving him her famous stare. Harry sheepishly nodded and then followed her out of the room, away from all the curious faces.

"What is it 'Mione?" Harry wondered as they took a seat on the couch.

"Well first I want to apologize for my family their getting way out of line, and it's embarrassing. Second I really need you to help Ron. He's suffering out there and I feel sorry for him." Hermione started to tear up so she tried to wipe her eyes with the back of her hand.

Harry lowered her hands and carefully looked her in the eyes. "First, I'm okay with your family. Second, I'm trying to make Ron look better, but did it ever occur to you that maybe your family is onto something when they say that they aren't to fond of Ron?"

"What are you trying to say?" Hermione asked getting defensive.

Harry sighed. "Nothing. But before we go back out there I want you to remember this. If you and Ron actually go further into your relationship remember, Ron doesn't know how to live a muggle life. He has always lived a magical life where he didn't have to do chores because all the brooms, dishes, and what not were enchanted to clean. He doesn't know how to handle currency changes because he's always only had to deal with wizard money, how's that supposed to help you out? In the future if you two got married just think, it might not be what you thought it be because Ron is going to struggle to hide his wizard status from your family, and that can end up in heart break for you. I'm sorry 'Mione, but I just want what's best for you, and I just don't think your future is going to be with Ron." After his speech Harry brushed away a loosed curl from her face and waited for the yelling.

But all she did was sigh. "I've always seen Ron as my bitter sweet friend. We always got in fights when we were younger, heck we still get in fights. I'm not sure if I want to live the rest of my life like that, maybe you are talking sense. But I don't know he can still change." Hermione said hopefully.

Harry shook his head. "After tonight you come back to me and tell me if you still feel the same way about Ron, okay?" Harry said staring into her eyes deeply.

Hermione let a tear fall and nodded her head. "We better get back in there." She whispered. Harry nodded and let Hermione lead the way back into the dining room.

When they entered Jack was stroking Crookshanks and was talking to Joseph and his wife. Bob was slurping his soup looking like he was in heaven and Juliet was continuing to serve everybody more food. Ron and Kara were deep in a conversation and as soon as Hermione saw this and her heart dropped, but it didn't drop as much as she thought it would have. What did Harry do to her?

"Hey! The kids are back!" Jack announced smiling. Harry smiled back and took his seat by Kara again.

"What you two talk about?" Kara wondered whispering behind her hand nonchalantly.

"None of your business." Harry answered back.

Kara shrugged and went back to her conversation with Ron. Harry ate some more of his food and caught Hermione's pained eyes that he remembered her having when Ron left them in the tent a couple years ago. He gave her a small smile hoping to lift her spirits a bit, and then Jack started running his mouth again.

"So Ron, what are your intensions with my daughter?"

Ron turned pale as he started thinking about the correct words to say. "Well erm, you know, maybe raising a family with her someday, getting a small house, maybe even-" again Ron was being cut off by Jack.

"Why a small house?"

"What?" Ron wondered.

"A small house, why? Why not a big house with lots of rooms for your things, children, cats…" Jack said trailing off, still stroking Crookshanks.

"I didn't think we would be having a bunch of cats." Ron said trying to be careful about it.

"Well surely you know Hermione will have to have cats, she loves them, as do I." Jack challenged.

Ron took a big gulp. "Well I guess I can consider getting a cat, you know, for her."

Jack glared at Ron. "Boy, you have to learn to accept cat's in order to be a part of this family."

Ron scrunched his nose. "But what about some other animal like a rat, or a toad, or maybe a owl?" Ron said trying to reason his options.

"Why on earth would you want those animals as a pet?" Joseph wondered shaking his head.

"Hey! Their totally reasonable animals from where I come from!" Ron yelled.

Harry's eyes got wide. "Ron!" he yelled. The whole room got quiet. Hermione started shaking her head in disbelief, and Ron started breathing heavily as he angrily stared at Ron.

"What?" Ron challenged Harry. "It's not like their not going to find out ever. They might as well know now!"

"Ron don't do it!" Harry yelled back standing up from his seat. Ron stood up to so he was once again taller then Harry. Harry could see Kara looking scared in the seat next to him along with her parents. Jack and Juliet looked frightened as well, but not for the same reason. Bob on the other hand ignored the conversation all together as he ate his soup. "Ron, I swear you're going to regret this! Just listen to me and don't do it!"

Ron shook his head. "Too late! I can't take it any more! If I don't tell them I'm going to blow up just like how you killed Voldemort!"

Harry's breath caught in his throat. The Granger's looked at him differently now. "You killed a man?" Joseph asked his eyes looking terrified.

"Yeah he has! Cause I bet your never gonna guess what I'm going to say next." Ron said looking like a crazed madman.

"Ron! Sit down and shut up!" Hermione pleaded standing up as well.

"We're wizards! …"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Were you expecting that? Well you'll find out what happens next in the next chapter so stick around! I know this chapter was short but I wanted to cut it off at Ron's mental break down moment so that's why.**

**And again thanks for all your reviews they were great! So review again and tell me what ya think! ;) Thanks! –SR7**


	4. Meet the Officials

**I know it's been a while since I last updated, but I do have an excuse! Unfortunately I sprained my finger yesterday by jamming it into the pointy edge of the door. So it hurts. And it was kind of hard to type this chapter out. But I did try to do this so please enjoy! Oh! And thank you people for all the reviews they were amazing! :) Also warning: this chapter has a little bit of Drarry friendship, if that's cool with you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… at all.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"… We're wizards!" Ron exclaimed carelessly.

The look Jack was giving Ron was one that could kill, but Joseph, Kara, and Marta looked horrified. "Wh-what do you mean your wizards? How is that scientifically possible? I am so confused!" Joseph proclaimed.

Hermione pulled down on Ron's jacket with brute force. "Ron! What the heck was that?" she whispered. Ron still looked angry as he didn't answer her, but instead sent daggers at Harry with his eyes.

"Harry? Is this all true?" Marta asked calmly looking up into his emerald eyes.

Taking a deep breath that could have made him light headed he answered her. "Mrs. Granger, I apologize for Ron's shocking blurt, but obviously he isn't going to rest until he gets into your heads that we're wizards." Harry gave Hermione an '_I'm sorry_' look and slowly sat back down in his seat. Gosh, Ron is an idiot, did he really think that blurting out _"We're wizards!"_ to the Grangers was a good idea? When is giving up the wizarding world ever a good idea? The wizarding feds were sure to come soon, and then there would be no hiding their true identities.

"Jack, did you know about this?" Joseph asked showing hurt in his eyes.

Jack groaned and folded his arms together. "Yes Joe. We found out Hermione's status when she was eleven years old. It is against the wizarding law to tell humans, or in their words 'muggles,' about the wizarding world. That is why you didn't know."

Joseph, Kara, and Marta looked slightly offended. Harry knew this night was going to end in disaster before he even decided to even come, but this outburst from Ron was crossing the line and unfortunately for the red head, this would be the end of their friendship. Harry knew for a while that Ron's sudden leavings and all his selfish fears would one day come back to bite him in the butt, and that day was today.

"Jack I don't mean to alarm you, but there will be wizarding officials coming very soon. I'm sure they have already heard about the confession, so what I'm trying to say is take hold of Juliet and Joseph you do the same to Marta, Kara, and Bob. We'll try to sort this out with the officials." Harry tried to explain this calmly but inside he was freaking out.

Jack and Joseph did as they were told and Harry, Hermione, and a reluctant Ron ran outside where they could see faint little white lights forming before them. There were three lights and they were all getting increasingly bigger as they got closer to the trio. Suddenly all three lights popped as if they were balloons and in its place stood three very stern looking officials one of them being none other then Draco Malfoy. The blonde sniggered as he set his eyes upon the flabbergasted trio, then he proudly stepped forward.

"Hmm, what do we have here? The Weasel, bookworm, and potty." Draco laughed at his own cruel joke, but the two other officials rolled their eyes.

"Malfoy! Get onto it! No procrastinating!" The tall muscular black man ordered. His eyes were like arrows as they shot Draco a menacing look.

"Fine!" Draco whined mimicking a small girl. "Anyway, we got a notice saying that wizard exposure was enabled at this location here tonight. You do realize that is direct violation to the wizard law don't you? So, which one of you kids did it?" Draco asked blatantly showing his smug little look.

The trio silently stood there refusing to speak, that is until Ron said, "Who said it was one of us?"

Draco gave him a peculiar look and then shrugged. In one swift motion he grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her into him holding his wand into her neck. "I'm not gonna ask again Weasley who exposed the wizard world tonight? Tell me or your girlfriend is going to get it." Draco warned jabbing his wand onto her skin causing her to flinch.

Harry was going to lunge for Draco but before he could, Draco cast the chain spell on him, and he fell to the ground with rusty metal rubbing his skin raw. Ron stood frozen to his spot as he stared at Draco. He started shaking his head as he took miniscule steps backwards, and then without warning Ron apparated out of sight. "Bloody idiot!" Harry mumbled.

"Boys go find Weasley and bring him back to the ministry. I'll finish up here." Draco ordered his men.

The men nodded and then apparated away then only Draco, Hermione, and Harry stood in the front yard. Draco let go of Hermione and took the spell off of Harry. "What are you doing here Malfoy?" Harry snapped grabbing Hermione and pulling her away from the blonde.

"Eh, Kingsley gave me another chance, and I figured why blow it? I think I've had enough counseling sessions to make sure I never go back to the 'dark side.'" Draco said making air quotes with his fingers while rolling his eyes.

"Then why'd you grab me?" Hermione demanded.

Draco shrugged. "I had to do something to get someone to squeal. It didn't look like Potter was going answer, just attack me, but I figured Weasley might have talked. Turns out he's more of a let down then I thought, and that's saying a lot." Draco said giving Hermione a knowing look.

"Somehow I don't believe you've changed your ways." Harry snapped.

"Hey! For your information Potter, people can change! And I'll prove it to you by not ratting you out for this little fiasco. Consider it a early Christmas present from me to you." Draco snapped.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Wow, your serious about this aren't you?"

"Eh, who knows, I might be. But if this whole good guy thing isn't working out I promise I'll go back to my old ways!" Draco warned under a cold glare.

The glare sent chills up Harry's skin. "Understood." He mumbled.

"Good." Draco mumbled back. The three of them stood there awkwardly for a moment not sure how to approach their old enemy(ies).

Finally Hermione spoke. "Erm, Draco? Would you mind joining Harry, my family, and I for dinner? Since Ron ran off there will be an extra seat."

Draco looked shocked at the offer, and didn't know how to answer to it. He had never been invited like this before especially from two people he teased since first year at Hogwarts. Awkwardly he took a big gulp of saliva and straightened himself out. "If I must come then I accept your offer."

Hermione smiled kindly at him and Harry nodded slightly holding the door open for all of them to enter the house. Inside Jack and the family were hiding under the table, and it was rather squished down there. Bob refused to go under without his soup so he took up the most room as he sat Indian style and slurped his broth.

The trio entered the dining room confused. "Mum? Dad?" Hermione asked out loud waiting for an answer.

"Sweetie?" Juliet wondered popping her head out from under the table. Her hair looked frazzled, now Harry could see where Hermione got her bushy hair. "Where's Ron?" she wondered as she climbed out with the rest of the family trailing behind her.

"Ron took off as soon as the officials pressured him into telling them who exposed wizardry." Harry answered helping Bob up from the floor.

Jack shook his head in disappointment. "I knew that boy was no good from the beginning. Hermione, I'm sorry but I don't give you my blessing to date that Neanderthal."

Hermione shrugged. "Honestly I think I should be more disappointed about not being able to date him anymore, but I'm not. Actually I'm kind of relieved." Hermione made her thinking face as if trying to figure it all out while Harry could see in his peripheral vision, Juliet and Jack giving him warm welcoming smiles.

"Ahem." Draco coughed making him known for the first time since they walked in.

Juliet and Jack stared at Draco now with raised eyebrows. "Now who are you?"

"I'm Draco Malfoy, I work in the Auror department but am temporarily working as Wizarding Exposure Official. I came to arrest the one who told muggles about wizards. I went to school with Hermione and Harry for a long time. I don't know if Hermione has said anything to you about me, but I wasn't the best person towards your daughter for a long time and I sincerely apologize." This seemed as though it was Draco's first apology since he kept looking down at his feet and he started sweating mid sentence. Harry couldn't believe it, but he actually felt a little pity for the guy.

The Granger's exchanged looks of interest, then Jack spoke. "Draco Malfoy, you seem as though you are a well brought up lad. One who won't shy away from their problems easily." Harry couldn't help but snigger at this compliment. "We would be honored to have you over for dinner." Jack finished showing him Harry's chair.

Harry cocked his eyebrow at the offer of his seat but he saw Jack give him a wink as he sat back down. Then Harry understood why. With Draco sitting in his old seat, that would mean he would get to sit next to Hermione, not bad for a old man.

Everybody finally sat down and for the first time that night Harry could see Jack genuinely smiling. "So Jack." Harry started hesitantly. "What made yourself not like Ron?"

Draco started chuckling but Jack answered Harry like it was a normal question. "From the moment I saw him I sensed fear. When I took him up to my chambers to replace his ugly tie he was a mighty slob and very inconsiderate of my personal belongings. I honestly did not see love in his eyes when he looked at my daughter, just lust. What father would want that for his daughter? He had terrible table manners, as I'm sure you know he did not look at Juliet or myself as future family, just as a favor for Hermione's constant nagging sake. And most importantly, he despises cats!" Jack yelled the last part making a dramatic affect to his speech.

All Harry could manage to do was sheepishly nod his head. "You noticed all that just from your first visit? Well I respect your decision sir." He said smiling and turning to Hermione to see if she was all right with her father's rant. Surprisingly she too was smiling and laughing along with the family. It seriously warmed Harry's heart to see her like that.

On the other side of the table Kara began to take a certain interest in a particular blonde hair boy. "So Draco… You're a wizard?"

Draco looked up into her beautiful deep brown eyes and momentarily got lost in them. "Erm y-yes." He stammered. "I'm a part of a long line of Pure Blood wizards. Actually I fought in the Second Wizarding-War, turned out to be quite the war hero." Draco said dragging out his words and 'nonchalantly' making sure Kara could see his biceps.

Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes at Draco's claims. Who knew he could be such a flirt? Especially with a muggle! Like Draco said, people can change.

"Juliet!" Bob yelled catching everyone's attention.

"What is it Bob?"

"I'm all out of my soup! What else do you have in your icebox?" Bob asked squinting so he could see Juliet.

"Well what would you like?" Juliet asked in a calm soothing voice.

"Do you have any baby food? My doctor says that eating that blasted stuff will be easier for me to digest it into my system." Bob explained soulfully.

Juliet clutched her heart with her hand as she went, "Awwww." Then she beckoned Bob to follow her out of the room.

"Of all these years and I'm just finding out that my niece is a witch. This is maddening!" Joseph exclaimed pulling his short gray hair. "And you Harry! You're a wizard as well! And there was apparently a war that you all fought in. And you have your own government system! Don't get me wrong, this is all fascinating, but it's all to soon! Way to much for me to process at the moment." Joseph looked as if he was going to go insane so Jack gave him a good whack on the back of the head. "OW!" he moaned holding his head.

Jack shrugged. "You're going to have to get used to it sooner or later." Jack hinted his sentence as he pointed his finger towards Draco and Kara who were talking and laughing.

Joseph took a big gulp of beer. "Holy crap!" he muttered.

Marta patted his back, but she to didn't look to thrilled with the idea of possibly someday her daughter getting together with a wizard.

"S-so H-Hermione. That's where you've been all these years? In this wizards world! Does that mean you can do magic with a wand, and ride a witches broom?" Joseph wondered stuttering his words.

Hermione sighed. "Yes, we can do magic with wands. And no, I don't ride brooms cause I don't do well with heights. But Harry does ride brooms cause he plays a Wizarding sport called Quidditch, a game where everybody rides brooms. I'd say it's a cross between soccer, the American game football, and possibly basketball. Only your up in the air with four balls, and three hoops per team; honestly Uncle, I'm dreadful at explaining these things please let me stop!" Hermione whined giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

Joseph broke under her chocolate stare. "Fine but that means Jack your going to have to tell me what you know about the Wizarding World."

Jack groaned and gave Hermione a _'thanks a lot'_ glare, but went on and told his brother the stories that Hermione had told him over the years.

"Hey 'Mione, you alright?" Harry whispered after seeing her fake smiles she was giving to everyone. Harry was the only one who knew these smiles were fake, well he and maybe her mother as well.

Hermione shrugged. "Today has been so hectic, and I lost Ron today, literally. But Harry, you've stayed by me to whole time. All through school, the war, and our lives after. How hadn't I seen that Ron was a huge lying prat before? I mean it must have been obvious, because you saw it, my parents saw it, Draco saw it, and probably even Grandpa Bob saw it. I saw it back in first year to fourth year but something changed and I don't know what it was." Hermione lowered her head and Harry thought she might start crying soon.

"Can I give a suggestion?" Harry asked her, she gave him a little nod so he continued. "Maybe it was because of Mrs. Weasley's constant nagging fantasy of all of us being one big happy Weasley family. If you married Ron you'd be with them all, and if I married Ginny, then we'd still be in it all. But I realized that being with Ginny didn't make me happy. And I think your realizing now that being with Ron won't and isn't making you happy." Harry started wrapping a piece of her hair around her finger as she thought about what he said.

"I guess your right Harry. Mrs. Weasley wanted us to be all together so badly that she went and brain washed us into thinking that that way was the only way to go. Thank you for helping me realize that Harry." Hermione said, then she hesitantly reached for him and embraced him in a warm hug. Harry quite liked this feeling and saw Juliet over her shoulder smiling at the two.

"So does this mean that you're broken up with Ron?" Harry asked pulling out of the hug.

Hermione laughed. "Yes Harry, I'm officially broken up with Ron."

Harry couldn't help it but his eyes and stomach were jumping for joy! He thought today was going to be a totally disaster trying to help Ron look good for Hermione's parents and it was, don't get me wrong, and he did look like a total idiot but it was all for the best in the end.

But then there was another knock at the door. "Who can that bloody be?" Jack murmured getting up from his seat and making his way towards the foyer. Jack came back into the room thirty seconds later with a familiar red head.

"Ginny?" Harry gasped.

Ginny put on her best DUH face and stood before him. "What are you doing here?" she snapped.

Harry was confused. "What do you mean?"

"I called your home an hour ago to ask you if you'd go out with me tonight, and your bloody house elf said that you were busy at the moment but said he would pass along the message and that you would meet me at Purple Lotus. I was there for an hour and you didn't show up. So I went back to your house and forced Kreacher to tell me where you went, so I ask again, what are you doing here?" She screeched. This jealous approach wasn't working well for Ginny at all, her hair was a bit frazzled, her clothes looked a bit dirty, and her mascara was smeared on her face.

Harry stood up so he was looking down at Ginny. "First of all, your brother asked me if I could be his wingman for the night for his dinner with Hermione and his family, he ended up exposing magic and apparated out of here. The officials are looking for him now. Secondly we broke up like two years ago, so don't be going off at me that I missed your dinner, I didn't even know about it. And last but not least, I praise Kreacher for leading you on this wild goose chase. Now I know what your really like."

Ginny looked as though she was going to retaliate back when Draco stepped in. "Weasley! Why don't you get out of this house and go find some other blokes night to ruin, it'd be the best for everybody." Ginny started blubbering and slowly backed away until she was nowhere in sight. Draco approached Harry and crossed his arms. "Don't say I didn't ever do anything for you Potter."

Harry didn't know what to say to the boy so they shook hands and both went back to their seats. "So that was Ron's sister?" Kara asked scrunching her nose.

"Yup, but honestly she usually looks better." Draco answered taking a sip of beer.

Kara made an awkward 'o' with her mouth and silently went back to her food. Hermione saw the sudden change of demeanor of her cousin. "Um, Kara would you meet me in the kitchen for a second?"

Kara shrugged and followed Hermione away. After they left there was an awkward silence over the table. The only noise was the clinging of forks and Bob's smacking of his lips. Then Jack cleared his throat. "I didn't think that tonight would come down to this especially with these two men, but I think it's time for Joseph and I to ask Harry and yes you to Draco, a few questions."

Harry and Draco exchanged nervous glances and followed the two Granger men into the backyard. The lawn was perfectly mown, the garden was beautifully set, and little lights laced the fence and bushes lighting up the dark yard. But all that didn't matter to the boys cause Jack and Joseph led them over to a set of two lawn couches. "Harry and Draco you sit on that one." Joseph ordered pointing to a rather uncomfortable looking couch with no cushions on it. Then Jack and Joseph took a seat on the more comfortable couch Jack facing Harry and Joseph facing Draco.

"What's this about sir?" Draco wondered.

"We'll start with Harry." Jack simply said.

"What?" Harry asked actually getting nervous under Jack's stare, something that's never happened before.

"Harry." Jack started softly. "I like you. You were there when Hermione restored Juliet and my memories. You have helped me through so much over the years with simple housework and being a good friend. I can tell you seriously care about my daughter more then I've seen anyone care about her in a long time. You've been her friend through everything and always been there for her. I remember the first letter Hermione sent us from Hogwarts was about you and how you were THE Harry Potter, but you were a bit troublesome, and a bit of a jerk cause you hung around Ron. But the second letter we received was how you saved her from a troll and became her friend, actually first friend she's had since elementary school. You mean so much to Hermione, and I'm sure she means so much to you. So what I'm trying to say is that if you want I give you my blessing to date my daughter." Jack looked a little strained as he said this knowing that he was giving up his baby girl to a boy.

"Really?" Harry asked softly. "This would mean so much to me, but I don't if she wants to date me." There was doubt rising in his voice and he really didn't like it.

"Well you'll never know if you never ask Harry. But I'm sure you won't be disappointed. But if I hear anything wrong from Hermione, I swear I will hunt you down and break you." Jack said this all in a smile and it creeped Harry out.

"Wait, so why am I here?" Draco wondered.

Joseph cleared his throat. "Well Malfoy, I've been watching you talk to my daughter, and apparently you have a certain charm on her. I'm still not all the comfortable with this whole wizarding thing that was just dropped onto me, but you seem like a promising man. If you ever see fit to ask my daughter out, I give you my blessing. But if you as much say something bad or touch her wrongly you will die!" Joseph warned glaring at Draco with cold eyes.

"Do we have our points clear?" Jack asked.

Harry and Draco sheepishly nodded and were suddenly engulfed in hugs by Jack and Joseph. "Great! Cause all we want is our daughters to be happy!"

"Yeah." Harry and Draco gasped struggling to loosen the Granger men's grips.

"Well we better get back in there before the ladies and Bob start to wonder what became of us." Jack said as he started to head back in the house.

"Hey Potter!" Draco said pulling Harry back. Harry looked at him confused. "Look I don't think you fully trust me still, but I'm trying to tell you that I have changed, and I don't have many friends right now. Ever since I switched sides either people have not trusted me and given me dirty looks, or they've abandoned me. Please give me a chance." Draco pleaded.

It was pretty pathetic of Draco to be begging like this, but Harry had to admit that Draco has seemed to change ever since the War. "Fine Draco, but you better have changed or I swear I will turn you in to the authorities and have you sent to Azkaban."

"Harsh." Draco grumbled. "But deal! I swear I won't disappoint you. Besides you must have a soft spot for me because you saved me in the Room of Requirement during the war. If you didn't pull me onto your broom I would have been burnt to a crisp."

Harry shrugged. "Maybe I have a little soft spot." He mumbled then he turned on his heels and went back into the house. Everybody was sitting there now, everyone except Hermione. "Where's 'Mione?" he asked looking to Jack for an answer.

"She went into the study. Perhaps you should go in there and cheer her up." Jack winked at him and then went back to eating.

Harry quickly nodded and made his way through the house until he found the study. The door was shut but he could tell Hermione was in there. Hesitantly Harry knocked on the door, and after a few seconds it slowly opened…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Well my finger is still in pain but I ended up typing this up in two days and with only 9 fingers. Hope you liked this chapter, there should be one more chapter and then I want to know if I should make a sequel to this story. Thank you all for reading! Please review and tell me your thoughts! Thanks! –SR7**


	5. Meet our Happiness

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! Actually it's not my birthday anymore, my birthday was on the 15th but I figured I would share it with you guys :). Anyway after a _long_ week of homework, the biggest test I've taken in a long time, and my birthday I finally have some free time. I know you guys have been anxiously waiting for this, so here is my last chapter, enjoy!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

The door slightly opened. Hermione stood on the other side with a solemn face. She looked sad and confused, something that was very rare to see in such a vibrant independent girl. Her mascara was slightly smeared on her face, the front of her dress was wrinkled, and her nose was red. Harry took in a sharp breath as he took in her appearance. "'Mione, what happened? Just a few minutes ago you were laughing and having a great time." Harry wondered walking towards her cautiously.

Hermione shrugged like she had no care in the world. "I guess it just hit me that Ron and I have broken up and I have no one now."

A sharp piercing pain hit Harry's stomach as she said this. "'Mione, you know that's not true. You have your family and me. I don't want you to forget that. Ron and you are not together anymore but that doesn't mean that it's the end of the world, believe me. But I hate seeing you like this, so what can I do?"

Again Hermione shrugged and sat down on her father's leather armchair. "I just need a shoulder to cry on at the moment." She answered softly sniffling back some tears.

Harry hesitated but knelt down at her feet. "You know you're always welcome to cry on my shoulder." Hermione lifted her head up at Harry's words and took a good long look at him. His eyes were shining with sympathy and hope. His arms were so inviting that she felt as if she were to rest in them she would crumble and never get back up. Then something hit her about Harry that she never noticed before. All the love he was putting out there for her. She replayed all of tonight's events back inside her head, and then she went further and thought about their Hogwarts days and the War. Harry was always there to be her shoulder to cry on, but she never got what that meant until now. "Come on 'Mione don't think about it, just come here." Harry coaxed bringing her out of her thoughts. She silently nodded then lowered herself onto the floor and into Harry's outstretched arms.

Being engulfed in his warmth made Hermione feel spectacular. His smell of cologne and the feel of his muscular body made her melt even further into him. They molded perfectly into each other, and it just felt… perfect. "Thank you Harry." She finally said lifting her head up so she could look into his mesmerizing green eyes. "You are gentle and patient with me. Ron wasn't like that, to be honest sometimes I wished Ron would be more like you." Hermione blushed so she buried her faces into Harry's chest.

Harry smiled down at her and stroked her hair. "I will never leave your side." They became silent after this, but they didn't mind because it was very comfortable for them just to sit there in each other's presence. Little did they know though that Jack and Juliet stood in the doorway watching the whole encounter together smiling.

"We should give them their privacy." Juliet whispered into her husband's ear.

Jack sighed. "I guess so, come on let's go serve desert."

Juliet giggled. "Boys, always thinking about food first."

Shrugging Jack agreed. "It's to true to deny." Then the Grangers walked away leaving an oblivious Harry and Hermione in peace.

"Hermione?" Harry asked using his serious voice. Keeping his love for Hermione locked up in his brain and heart was starting to become painful, so now is the perfect time to tell her.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked concerned. Harry barely used her full name unless it was serious or in life threatening situations.

Harry took a deep breath trying to make the butterflies in his stomach go away, when they finally did, Harry looked her in the eyes. "I hope this isn't to soon for you, but I need to get this off my chest." Hermione looked both scared and worried, what was he saying? "I-I love you 'Mione. Always have since we were in Hogwarts. Seeing you with Ron everyday literally broke my heart."

This blew Hermione mind. Harry loved her! She could jump for joy, all that wondering what Harry really thought of her was out in the open and now she knew about it. "Oh Harry!" she gasped lunging into him for another hug. "I love you to." She whispered softly. All this realizing came crashing down at once. She never really loved Ron, or even liked him. She was just jealous because Ginny kept on with her little fan girl fantasy about one day being Mrs. Potter, and then in sixth year when they kissed, she went after Ron not knowing what to do. After that, she was brain washed by the Weasley's.

"But what about Ron?" Harry wondered still mind boggled by the whole thing.

Hermione gave him a slight chuckle. "I've never loved Ron. It's always been you Harry, but you were going out with Ginny at the time so I didn't want to ruin your happiness for you."

Harry listened to her words 'she never loved Ron'. His body was filled with happiness now, this caused him to do the unthinkable (for at least the Weasley's).

He kissed her.

With all the passion and heart he could muster up. He was relieved when she started kissing him back and soon it became a battle for dominance. He had her pinned on the ground when a voice was heard behind him.

"Oi you two! Get a room!" Draco stood in the doorway covering his eyes with his hands.

Harry and Hermione sat up quickly straightening out their clothes. "What are you doing here Malfoy?" Harry asked coughing awkwardly.

Draco uncovered his eyes hesitantly. "Jack sent me to find you two, and it's a good thing I came along cause if I didn't this could've turned ugly." Draco said scrunching his nose.

They all stood their awkwardly staring at each other. "Well we should all probably get back in there." Hermione mumbled quietly. The boys quickly agreed and ran out of the room with Hermione rolling her eyes behind them.

The rest of the family still sat in the dining room eating their desert, but when the three wizards walked into the room they became quiet as they had a staring competition between each other. Jack had his eyebrows raised at Harry, but they didn't look angry. And then he stood up raising his wine glass too Harry. "To Harry Potter for winning my daughter's heart." The rest of the family did the same thing and then all sat down.

"So tell us Hermione. Are you happy?" Kara asked smirking at her cousin.

Hermione smiled and answered. "Yes, I'm very happy."

Harry smiled at Hermione's answer as he pulled her seat out for her. When she sat down he quickly sat down next to her, probably a little to eagerly. They spent the rest of the evening talking and laughing with the Granger's and Malfoy, something Harry never thought that he would ever get to do, but did. Around midnight it was time for everyone to leave, Harry and Hermione spent a long time saying goodbye to Jack and Juliet hugging and talking to each other. But the other Grangers left leaving behind Kara to spend time with Draco. They were seen leaving the property together hand in hand talking and laughing.

"Who ever thought that Malfoy and a muggle would ever get together?" Harry wondered out loud as they all watched the couple leave from the front door.

"Certainly not me." Hermione answered shortly. Then she turned back to her parents. "Thanks for having us over tonight, and sorry this didn't turn out the way you expected it to."

Jack scoffed. "Actually this night was pretty bad until Weasley left, then I was pretty relieved. So turns out this night turned out for the better." Jack smiled at his daughter giving her one more hug and then turned to Harry. "Keep my daughter safe and never let her go." He ordered in a loving way.

Harry chuckled and shook Jack's hand. "Don't worry Jack, I won't."

Then Harry took Hermione's hand and with one last glimpse of the Granger's, they apparated away back to Grimmauld place.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**~*~*~*_2 years later_~*~*~***

"Come on Hermione push!" Harry urged his wife loudly. Hermione was about to give birth to his son and seeing her go through this painful pregnancy was painful for even Harry. She started screaming in pain as the doctors hurried to try to get the baby out of her womb.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled squeezing his hand in the most painful way possible. "Can you see the baby?" She moaned.

Harry tried to maneuver his way out of Hermione's grip so he could try to see the baby. Once her hand was out of his he could feel the blood rushing back. He carefully craned his neck so he could see what was happening. Unfortunately it was really gross, but fortunately he could see their son's head and almost his whole body coming out of her body.

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed. Harry flinched at his name being called. She was almost worse right now then when she was when she was going through all her hormones. He quickly rushed back to her side and took her hand.

"I can see him! And he's beautiful!" Harry told his wife through gritted teeth since she was cutting off all his circulation.

"Good! –Ahhhh!" she moaned again thrashing her head back on the pillow. "Why does this hurt so bad? My mother never said it would!"

Harry didn't know what to say to her that is until one of the doctors got their attention. "WAIT! THERE'S ANOTHER ONE COMING! SMITH, GET ME HOOVER IN HERE!" The doctors started rushing around. One of the lady doctors had their son in her arms rushing him to get him washed, but apparently Hermione was giving birth to twins.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S ANOTHER ONE?" Hermione demanded squeezing Harry's hand harder.

"Please calm down Mrs. Potter and give me a good push!" The doctor ordered.

Hermione groaned but started pushing again. "AHHHHH!" she screamed. Harry couldn't take it, if she didn't let go of his hand now he was sure he was going to pass out.

"SHE'S OUT!" The doctor exclaimed holding up a newborn baby girl.

Hermione gasped and fell back on her pillow breathing hard. The doctor sent their daughter to be cleaned along with her brother while they left Hermione and Harry alone. "Baby, you gave birth to twins." Harry whispered kissing her.

Hermione groaned again. "That was so painful!"

"I know baby, I know." Harry comforted her until the nurses came back in the room with their cleaned up children.

The nice blonde haired nurse set the baby girl into Hermione's arms, and the short pixie cut redhead placed their son into Harry's arms. "We'll leave you four alone." They said softly smiling.

Hermione was crying tears of joy as she held her daughter in her arms. And Harry was still shocked that Hermione gave birth to twins instead of their intended one child. "What are we going to name them?" Harry asked his wife softly.

Hermione placed her eyes kindly on her daughter again. "Hailey Grace Potter." She said softly.

Harry smiled. "I like it."

"Good. Now I'll let you name our son." Hermione said giggling at Harry's baffled expression.

He looked down at the small baby who he could already tell would have jet-black hair, and he thought. "Logan Jack Potter." He smiled and out of his peripheral vision could see Hermione smiling as well.

"I love it." She started tearing up. Harry used her father's name as her son's middle name. "My father will be so happy to hear that."

"I know he will baby." Harry said. Then the couple switched babies so they could hold each one.

After a little while, the same nurse who handed them Logan popped her head through the door. "The families are requesting to see you, shall I send them in?" she asked, her red hair glowing off of the lights. Harry and Hermione nodded their heads and then the nurse left.

A few seconds later Jack, Juliet, Joseph, Marta, Bob, Kara, and Draco came bounding through the doors, sweat was on their foreheads and they looked worried, that is until they saw Harry and Hermione's happy faces.

"Twins?" Was all Jack could muster out of his mouth, Harry nodded then handed him Hailey to hold. "She's so beautiful! I have grandchildren!" Jack exclaimed crying tears of happiness. Juliet held Hailey to with Joseph, Marta, and Bob crowding around them.

Then Kara and Draco approached Harry and Hermione. Kara's stomach was bulging and looked as though she was to give birth any minute now. Draco and Kara had been married for a year now and were expecting their first baby any week now. "Good job Potter, you two make good babies." Draco said smirking and bumping Harry's shoulder friendly like. Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes and laughed along with them.

"This is Logan Jack Potter." Hermione said handing Draco baby Logan to hold. As soon as she announced his name Jack popped his head up, and then handed Hailey over to Juliet.

"Wh-what's his name?" He stuttered carefully setting his eyes on Logan.

"Logan _Jack_ Potter." Harry answered taking in Jack's pleasant face.

Draco handed Jack Logan and took a step back. Jack held his grandson and looked at him with so much love. "Welcome to the family Logan and Hailey Potter."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Sooooooo how'd you like it? Did I set the end up for a good sequel? Please tell me what you think in a review! Also when I post the sequel I'll post another chapter onto this story so you know when to look for it! Thanks for all your support during this story! Thanks! –SR7**


	6. AUTHORS NOTE!

**I know! It's been way to long, but I finally posted the sequel. It is called **_**The Revenge.**_** The story is different from this story, but hopefully you guys like it. I'll try to update it as soon as I can when I can, but I can't make a lot of promises because my internet is a piece of crap (I'm using my mom's laptop right now). So thank you sooooo much for being patient with me, it means a lot. **

**So make sure you R&R **_**The Revenge**_**. Thanks! –SR7**


End file.
